Báthory Mengele
|Date of death =1938 |Place of death = Sub Bay Rooftop, Castle Cathice, in BloodRayne: Revenge of the Butcheress |Affiliation(s) = Gegengeist Gruppe |Profession(s) = Scientist Doctor |Position(s) = |Relatives = (Ancestor) † |Status = Unknown - Possibly alive |Game(s) = BloodRayne |Comic(s) = BloodRayne: Revenge of the Butcheress |English voice = ? |Japanese voice = |Rank = Totenkopfverbandeführer (Concentration Camp Death Head Leader)|Image caption = “Let me see, I could keep them here and feed them with my men or I could unleash them on your country. Tough choice.”}} Dr. Báthory Mengele, also known as the Butcheress, was a Nazi scientist working for the Gegengeist Gruppe in its secret base in Argentina. Appearance She is a tall white woman with wavy blond hair that she keeps in a bun and has blue eyes. She is dressed in a light blue bodysuit that’s open at the chest to expose her bloodied cleavage, a black officers cap, a red swastika armband on her left arm and an iron cross necklace. She wears long black gloves with scalpels attached between the knuckles and black stiletto boots. She also wears a bloody apron, a belt strapped with medical tools and her face is usually covered by surgical mask. Personality Sadistic and deranged, the Butcheress is a dangerous individual who enjoys experimenting on innocents. When Rayne watches from afar, she sees the Butcheress kicking victims into the pit of Daemites while laughing maniacally. Later the Butcheress feeds one of her own men to the Daemites in front of Rayne. She seems to have little regard for her men and seems to find death and suffering fascinating. She is proud of her heritage and bathes in blood to maintain her vigor. She has an unhealthy fascination for science, taking a special interest in the daemites and possessing great knowledge of their biology. History Dr. Báthory Mengele was a descendant of , an infamous Hungarian Countess, of whom she is very proud to be a descendant of, and has kept alive traditions such as bathing in the blood of virgins which she attributed her youth, beauty and superhuman physical attributes. She was an officer of the Gegengeist Gruppe, her official title was Totenkopfverbandeführer or Concentration Camp Death Head Leader, answering directly to Supreme Commander Jürgen Wulf. Chiefly, she was a scientist and was responsible for the study of Daemites developing a fascination for the creatures, in one of the G.G.G's secret bases in Argentina where the Daemites were native. She earned herself a reputation for brutality and cruelty exceeding some of her male colleagues, unlike they who mainly exacted their fury on Jews, Gypsies, Slavs and Prisoners of War, Báthory even used her own German men. This is what earned her the nickname of "die Fleischerin" or "the Butcheress". Plot ''BloodRayne'' She was first seen from a far away window throwing prisoners into a pit filled with Daemites, laughing maniacly. Shortly after a fight with Kommando, her voice is heard on a microphone calling Kommando and Major P. Eckstein to the roof in order to regroup during a Daemite outbreak. Later, the door knocks and she sees officer Eckstein's face in the peephole, so she opens, but it was Rayne who had recently killed him and severed his head. Mengele, who actually seems pleased with the situation, remarks about her ancestry of "The Blood Countess" and begins to medically explain how the Daemites kill their hosts. During the explanation, she throws one of her own soldiers to the Daemites as a sort of sick science demo. After which, Rayne asks what she plans to do with them (Daemites), to which The Butchress replies: "Let me see... I could keep them here und feed them with my men, or I could unleash them on your country... Though choice...". They begin dueling. Báthory has a habit of running periodically to a control panel and releasing the metal floor to a daemite pit, a very deadly trap for Rayne. She is defeated when Rayne kicks her over her control panel, into a central pit. It is unknown if the 100ft fall killed her or the Daemites had a heathy blond snack. Rayne then uses her control panel to set fire to the Daemites, killing them all. The Butchress' corpse is not seen at the bottom of the pit. ''BloodRayne: Revenge of the Butcheress'' The Butcheress was found to be alive, instead of being devoured by the Daemites when Rayne kicked her into the pit. They cared for her, allowing her to survive. She went to her ancestral home of Castle Cathice in Slovakia, a country which she sought to dominate. She had resumed her practices of bathing in the blood of virgins by the time Rayne had come to finish her. She revealed to Rayne that she had kidnapped her when she was young and tested the parasite on her. This failed and she lost the memory of the event until the Parasite Queen was killed. She then stabs Rayne with a surgical saw and throws her out the window. After that she started to take a blood bath, when Rayne and her half-sister Ferril, who had been captured, blew the complex up. Knowing her track record, Rayne thinks she may have survived the explosion. Equipment The Butcheress carries with her two main weapons in each hand for close range melee combat. * Bonesaw: A steel saw designed and made for sawing through bone in amputations. She holds it in her right hand. * Amputation Knife: A large steel knife made for amputating limbs from patients. She holds it in her left hand. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Gegengeist Gruppe, She has been experimentally enhanced. Specifically, she appears to have some sort of human vampirism, making her thirst for blood and maintain a youthful appearance. Furthermore she possesses fast reflexes and can jump to a great height. Her combat style is strikingly similar to Rayne's and can nearly match her. Her signature move is a helicopter kick where she performs the splits upside down, kicks and cuts Rayne with her blades while spinning. This attack later became Rayne’s fourth Blood Rage attack. Trivia *Her last name is derived from that of Josef Mengele, a officer and a concentration camp physician, also known as the "Angel of Death", who also lived in Argentina for a long time after he escaped from there. *Her first name, 'Bathory' is a direct reference to her ancestor, Erzebet Bathory. *The Butcheress is highly based on Ilsa the main character in . The character of Ilsa is a cruel Nazi aufsherin, or female guard at a Nazi Stalag, a prisoner of war camp''. This Ilsa is based on https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irma_GreseIrma Grese and is a cruel, nymphomaniac, scientist, and an unlikely feminist with large breasts. *It is implied at the end of ''Revenge of the Butcheress that The Butcheress survived the explosion with Rayne saying "I wonder if she's dead. Probably not. Apparently I've been around the block long enough to know better." This is further implied by one of the writers, Chad Lambert in the behind the scenes of the comic; Knowing that, how could anyone believe she died in an explosion while bathing in the blood of virgins to maintain her eternal youth? Gallery The Butcheress.jpg The butcheress.jpg|The Butcheress in the comic book series Dr Báthory Mengele.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Gegengeist Gruppe members Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists